


A Box of Tampons

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T:mo and Franky find a box of tampons in the bandhouse. Who do they belong to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box of Tampons

"What the hell is this?" T:mo screamed, waving a terrifically pink box over his head as he stomped through the band house.

Franky opened his door and peered out, his eyes slitty and cat-like from sleep.

"What the hell is what?" Franky asked.

T:mo snarled and shoved the box in the singer's hand. Franky yawned widely and scratched his head, looking down at the pink box.

"Tamp-ax Pee-ah-rul," he read.

Franky shrugged and handed it back to T:mo.

"I have no idea," he said, "I can't read English. Ask Linke."

T:mo rolled his eyes.

"Look at the picture, dumbass."

"Oh, it's a box of _tampons_. Huh." Franky looked thoughtful. "Maybe tamp-ax pee-ah-rul means tampon."

T:mo stared at Franky, wondering if his idiocy was sleep-induced or if Franky was honestly mildly retarded.

"Yeah, it's a box of tampons. Question is, who the hell bought them?"

Franky's sky-blue eyes opened wide. He gulped visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing with distress. Then his prettyboy lips opened and he said something that made T:mo pause.

"I think the question isn't _who_ but _why_. Guys don't need tampons. We don't bleed."

Both heads turned as a door creaked open. Linke slipped out, his hands tapping nervously at his side and his bottom lip held tight between his teeth.

"Um, guys, they're mine."


End file.
